<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дело by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817548">Дело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras'>Angiras</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020'>Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R - NC-21 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случилось с Наташей после ЭГ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>тексты R - NC-21 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Каноничная смерть персонажа.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пока сверкали молнии, Борг сидел, забившись под скалу. Когда все стихло, он пополз вперед, уткнувшись мордой в самую землю, для надежности прощупывая ее перед собой хоботком. Равнина обманчива. Однажды клешня Горга застряла в трещине, и у Горга теперь мало клешней. Борг умный. Борг знает, когда прятаться, а когда ползти. А Горг дурак. Горга било молнией, придавливало камнем, он проваливался под землю. Борг пугался, что придется делать дело в одиночку. Делать дело – очень важно. Если его не сделать – Красный бог будет сердиться. Борг не хочет, чтобы ему оторвали клешню или подвесили за усики. Хотя если подумать, что тогда Горгу придется делать дело в одиночку – то хочет. </p><p>Борг ползет. Земля под хоботком становится соленой и влажной. Потом – рыхлой и вязкой. Боргу дважды приходится высморкаться – весь хоботок забился сырым жиром и осколками костей. Потом земля превращается в волосы и Борг останавливается. Перед ним лежит дело. У дела красные волосы, череп расколот. Из него течет. Борг принюхивается. Из него воняет. Не еда. Дело синего цвета и совсем распухло. Борг опирается острой лапой. Из него течет сильнее. Вообще не еда. </p><p>– Работай давай, – скрипит Горг. </p><p>Он успел оторвать у дела ногу. Дурак. На прошлом деле в мешке нашлась еда. Он чувствует шорох бумаги. Хорошо. В бумагу бывает завернута еда. </p><p>«Итак, я мертва. </p><p>А у вас все получилось, раз вы вернулись сюда и залезли в мой личный блокнот. Больше так не делайте. </p><p>Делайте так: </p><p>– Мои документы в ячейке 3318 «СанТраст Банка». Там все, что потребуется. Ключ в ячейке 8482 «Инг Банка». Оплачено. Ключ в моей комнате под ковром. Необходимо отключить систему защиты. </p><p>– Получить свидетельство о смерти в больнице им. Линкольна (контакты см. следующую страницу). От вскрытия отказаться. </p><p>– Позвонить в похоронное бюро «Моррис&amp;Стенли» (контакты см. следующую страницу). Кремировать. Прах разделить на три части. От бальзамирования отказаться. От улучшенных урн отказаться. От дополнительных услуг отказаться. Оплачено.</p><p>– Две урны заберет курьерская служба (контакты см. следующую страницу). Оплачено. </p><p>Если вам интересно, нет, их повезут не в Будапешт. Чита и Хайфа. Прах из третьей развейте в Нью-Йорке по своему усмотрению (да, про всего лишь двойного агента всегда было обидно слышать). </p><p>Выпейте за меня. А я выпью за вас (хоть я и мертва, говорят, иногда так можно). Не грустите. Я ж не грущу – мы соберемся все вместе. Ведь вы моя семья. </p><p>Всегда ваша, Наталья Романофф».</p><p>Одна перепачканная бумага. Не еда. Борг раздраженно сморкается в нее и кидает на дело. </p><p>– Тащи давай, че пузыри пускаешь, – сердится Горг. </p><p>Борг тащит ногу. Ее нужно тащить в яму. Они и так в яме, но большой. Нужно тащить в маленькую. Там много ног. Много разных дел. Борг не понимает, зачем тащить, но Красный бог говорит так нужно, чтобы новые дела не боялись. Хорошо. Больше дел – больше еды.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>